Correspondencia
by lenasletters
Summary: Después de todo, siguieron siendo juntos aún cuando se separaron, un solo ser. Y no era más él fuimos, o la maldita e insustancial vida que era existir sin el otro, sino que todo estaba bien, porque se dañaron y se sanaron, porque crecieron y se encontraron, porque fueron y seguían siendo. Y tal vez, muy probablemente, porque eran lo que correspondía. / Long-shot. Ban x Jericho.


**Esta historia es una especie de continuación de mi anterior one-shot "Fuimos" y también puede contarse como continuación inspirada en la historia "Insustancialidad" escrita por Eme-ele. No es obligación leerlas para comprender totalmente esta historia pero sí bastante recomendable para el deleite a la hora de leer. Por mi parte, los insto a que lean las historias mencionadas anteriormente, ya que están bastante conectadas y bien desarrolladas en un contexto similar (es nuestro micro universo :3).**

**Esta historia tiene contenido adulto, así que lean bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Disfrútenla. **

* * *

**Correspondencia.**

Se sentía como en el aire. La calma que inundaba Liones era inusual y sacaba a todos de sus sentidos. La noche se veía como un vaso de leche, tranquila y llana, y aparentaba durar pacífica por un tiempo prolongado. En realidad no sólo la noche, los días también eran sumamente calmos, los citadinos ni se le antojaban tan ruidosos como en la normalidad y los niños ya no gritaban ni jugaban a la guerra, sino que se conformaban con oír a los músicos tocar sus instrumentos en la calle y escuchar las historias sobre magia que contaban los ancianos.

¿O era sólo ella la que se encontraba en esa insustancial paz?

Quizá fuera eso, su personalidad parecía haberse drenado. Ya no era vigorosa ni enérgica y parecía no importarle nada en demasía, su rutina se conformaba de silencios y recuerdos que bloqueaba hábilmente, mientras arrojaba sonrisas de espejismo al que le dirijera la palabra. Nadie a su alrededor entendía qué le había pasado a aquella muchacha, el porqué de su drástico cambio, simplemente al toparse con ella se volvían torpes al no poder manejarse con una persona ahora tan extraña, que no hablaba ni parecía oír, que sólo sonreía de manera vacía y que se la pasaba metida en su casa.

Su propia realidad tampoco era muy diferente.

Ahora todo constaba de silencio y eso estaba bien para ella. Disfrutaba estar en su hogar, cuidar de él, todo eso la llenaba al parecer. Incluso entrenaba, aunque pareciera contradictorio en su nueva realidad, y descubría su heredado poder mágico en un ambiente donde la melancolía pedía a gritos entrar, pero que su indiferencia espantaba con eficacia. Todo estaba bien. Su soledad estaba bien. Su rutina inquebrantable estaba bien. Su alma paseándose por cualquier parte menos cerca suyo estaba bien.

Su vientre que comenzaba a abultarse con lentitud también estaba bien.

* * *

Todo estaba condenadamente bien.

El Boar Hat era pura bulla, no había ni un rincón donde no hubiese alegría y éxtasis, todos cantaban, todos celebraban y no era para menos, habían vencido a los Diez Mandamientos y al Rey demonio, habían roto la maldición de Meliodas y Elizabeth -que seguramente se hallaban revolcando en algún lugar, el par de cerdos- y todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Excepto él.

No sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, feliz no, aunque ver a sus amigos tan contentos le provocaba cierta alegría, y triste tampoco, aunque muchos lo creyeran. No, él no sentía ninguna de las emociones básicas o identificables, él se sentía extraño, como si no estuviera en él mismo, como si su corazón estuviese en otro lado, como si ya nada importara, como si él ya no fuera nada.

Aunque todo debía estar supuestamente bien.

—¿Quisieras que ella estuviera aquí?— la voz de King lo devolvió a la realidad, pero aún así no volteó a verle. Tampoco sabía si debía responder con la verdad esa pregunta y, lo peor de todo, no sabía cuál era la verdad.

Elaine se había ido para siempre.

¿La extrañaba? Sí, se respondía de inmediato, automático, como si de un pecado se tratase dudar de esa respuesta. ¿Cómo podría no extrañarla si estuvo tantos años añorandola como un loco? Se negaba a pensar en que no, lo contrariaba demasiado, lo hacia sentir fuera de su piel, como si fuese incorrecto no extrañar a la mujer de su vida. Como si no necesitarla como al aire mismo no fuera parte de su papel.

Pero ahí estaba una parte de la verdad, no lo hacía. No la extrañaba ya.

No sabe en qué momento dejó de sentir ese intenso sentimiento hacia la pequeña hada, no sabe exactamente qué dejó de sentir, o si otro sentir reemplazó al anterior, no entiende cómo, de darle tanto sentido a su vida, su relación pasó a ser un sinsentido, al cual antes jamás hubiera puesto en duda.

Todo aquello comenzó cuando ella volvió a la vida. Su primer beso, lleno de añoro y soledad pareció ser un buen augurio de felicidad, pero a medida que pasaron los días, esa magia del inicio se fue desvaneciendo y la relación se comenzó a sentir estancada, algo no fluía como en antaño -como debía ser- y sus corazones comenzaron a ser poseídos por la preocupación. Nunca hablaron de ello. Cada uno se quedó con esos desagradables sentimientos dentro suyo y se siguieron mintiendo, al otro y a sí mismos, porque sus papeles los obligaban a mantenerse juntos, porque eran la pareja perfecta y porque su historia de ensueño no podría acabarse con algo tan común y natural como el desamor.

Se engañaron suavemente.

Pero un día, el corazón de Ban tomó el mando y poseyó la voluntad de su cuerpo, saliéndose de su papel, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a Elaine, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía más con todo eso. No pudo, no quiso, ¿qué más daba la razón? No lo hizo y ya. Se sentía tan extraño, desaforado, y ella tampoco se sentía correcta, su cuerpo se le antojó demasiado infantil y sus voz muy aguda. Al mirarle a los ojos sólo veía lo que se suponía era para él.

Pero él nunca había gustado de lo que le correspondía, por algo era un ladrón.

Quizá por eso se sentía tan fuera de sí mismo, porque ya no era un ladrón. O porque la última vez tomó algo que no era suyo, fue tanto que ahora ya no lograba ser nada.

Y ahí lo entendió.

—No.

—¿Qué dices?

Ban siguió mirando el horizonte, pero su cabeza giró levemente hacia Liones, de donde no pudo despegar la vista cuando susurró:

—No extraño a Elaine.

Un silencio grueso se instaló en la calma de la noche. Aunque se encontraba relajado, no se sorprendería si le llegaba un ataque de la lanza del Rey Hada o un venenoso insulto, pero para su real sorpresa, eso no sucedió. En su lugar, la conversación siguió un flujo muy diferente.

—Jamás creí que fueras a aceptarlo en voz alta, zorro.—Le echó una mirada de reojo a King, quien permanecía con la cara apoyada en una mano y una sonrisa cansina, como si estuviese revelando algo que él ya sabía— Cuando mi hermana volvió, supe que las cosas jamás volverían a ser lo mismo, pues el curso de las cosas no fue natural. Ella murió aquel día en el bosque por una razón lo suficientemente válida para tomar su vida y al resucitar de aquella manera tan impura, sólo retrasó al destino, que no permite que le trunquen. El resultado fue este desamor entre ustedes dos, algo que debió permanecer como un recuerdo hermoso e inalterable, pero que fue manchado con el desgaste de una historia forzada a continuar. —su ex cuñado se elevó y antes de entrar nuevamente al bar le enunció con sabiduría— Al final, de una u otra forma, las cosas volvieron y siempre volverán a su lugar.

Era cierto. Todo eso era cierto. Las cosas volverían al lugar donde correspondía.

Y él quería volver a ser sí mismo junto a aquello que por destino, y por existencia, le correspondía.

* * *

Aquel día decidió intentar volver a sí misma.

Guila le había comentado que esa noche se inauguraría un bar en la cima de una colina y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió ir con ella. Aquel día se saltó la cena de la noche y prefirió comenzar a prepararse para salir, su crecido cabello lo trenzó hábilmente y decidió ponerse uno de los vestidos que le regaló su risueña amiga, ya que toda su otra ropa era demasiado informal incluso para ir a comprar. Se miró frente al espejo, sonriendo levemente, su vientre ya podía notarse bajo los vuelos de la ropa y la verdad es que, cada día que le tomaba más peso a su estado, mejor se iba sintiendo. Ya no se sentía en aquel silencioso vacío que era su vida desde hace unos meses, sino que ahora estaba llena de pensamientos y sentimientos hacia su bebé, que poco a poco iba acaparando los principales espacios de su vida. Por ello mismo, por aquel sentir tan hermoso que se estaba generando gracias a la nueva vida que venía en camino, había decidido volver en sí misma, porque su hijo merecía toda su entereza. El pasado ya no importaba, no existía, pero vendría un futuro y procuraría que fuese el mejor para su hijo.

—¿Llevas tus documentos?

Miró a su amiga y asintió, cerrando la puerta de la casa. Últimamente había estado viviendo con los ahorros que dejó Gustaf, pero en un momento de lucidez decidió dejar de usarlos, pues eran valiosos y por su estilo de vida insustancial los estaba desperdiciando. Así pues, tomó la determinación de comenzar a trabajar, y esa noche irían al bar no solo a distraerse, sino a dejar sus papeles por si era posible una oportunidad de trabajo allí. Llegaron a la cima de la colina un poco acaloradas por la subida y al entrar al bar, sintieron una cálida ola de calor humano golpearles.

—Al parecer está siendo un éxito.—comentó Guila observando el animado ambiente, donde exuberantes camareras atendían con coquetería a todos los clientes.

—Y cómo no.— respondió Jericho con una pizca de sarcasmo, de buen humor. Guila la observó sorprendida, hace mucho no veía aquella faceta tan natural de su amiga, pero se alegró, después de tanto dolor, era su derecho renacer y ser feliz.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos de inmediato o vamos a preguntar por el empleo?

—Vayamos de una vez, aunque dudo dar "la talla" para llenar el uniforme.— hizo un gesto hacia sus pechos y soltó una risita socarrona.

Sí, definitivamente lograría renacer. Después de todo, le correspondía ser feliz.

* * *

Era medio día y la taberna estaba casi vacía, había un par de personas almorzando, pero el horario era lento y habría que esperar a la noche para que las cosas se pusieran moviditas. Aquello era bueno, pues trabajar en las noches era agotador, sobre todo los fines de semana y los viernes, en cambio ahora sólo debía preocuparse por mantener el lugar limpio y a los clientes contentos, algo fácil cuando eran tan pocos. Se abanicó el rostro con una mano, hacía bastante calor, por lo que se sirvió un vaso de agua bien fría y se echó un poco sobre el cuello y la cara, para amainar el sofoco. Sus compañeras estaban en colación y en cambio ella era la encargada por el momento, aunque no tuviera mucho de lo que encargarse. Cerró los ojos y siguió abanicándose, cuando sintió que la campanita de la puerta sonaba e indicaba la entrada de alguien. Siguió con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó una voz que le dio un vuelco a la vida y el corazón.

—Jericho.

Se echó hacia atrás instintivamente y le miró de manera directa, comprobando lo que sus oídos no querían aceptar.

El Zorro de la Codicia estaba al frente suyo.

Su tercera reacción fue acercarse de nuevo a la barra, cubriendo así su inminente vientre. Su boca estaba seca por lo que se relamió los labios, haciendo que la mirada de Ban cayera ahí. No entendía por qué justo ahora él aparecía y realmente, tenía mucho miedo.

Ban la había hallado gracias a sus vecinos, pues él conocía su casa y cuando llegó allí y no la encontró, preguntó por ella. Los pueblerinos estaban tan sorprendidos de verlo, y encima preguntando por Jericho, que tuvo que ser paciente para sacarles la información. Al parecer, se veían incómodos o poco informados de ella, pero una señora le dijo que trabaja en el mismo bar que su hija, en la colina. Sin perder más tiempo, emprendió camino hacia allá y cuando entró y la vio ahí, tan serena y hermosa, como nunca fue capaz de admirar, el corazón le latió vigoroso con cada paso que daba.

Al tenerla frente a sí, después de tanto, respondía muchas preguntas que ni siquiera conocía.

—Ban...—soltó su nombre en un susurro que le erizó la piel. Ahí estaba, su voz, media ronca y rasposa, pero también dulce, fuerte, la voz que estuvo añorando sin saber en tantos sueños. Su piel saludable estaba cubierta por el brillo del sudor y recordó su suave tacto en las yemas de sus dedos, esa piel que se sentía correcta entre sus manos y que ahora podía admitir sin sentir culpa. Repasó sus labios, tan llenos y adeptos a los suyos que le pareció un martirio haber pasado tanto tiempo sin besarlos. Ella ahora era ahí toda con él, y él quería ser con ella para siempre.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte.—respondió con sinceridad, sintiéndose bien después de tanto tiempo contándose mentiras. Ella lo miró contrariada.

—Ya...¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué sucedió con los pecados y los mandamientos?—preguntó con camuflada congoja, evitando preguntar_ "¿qué sucedió con ella?"_

—Los derrotamos, la Guerra Santa ha terminado.— respondió con orgullo. Se acercó un poco, en un comportamiento más íntimo, y añadió en voz baja—Vine porque te extrañaba.

Aquello la tomó tan desprevenida. ¡Por qué a ella! Tanto dolor, tanto tiempo desvelándose a causa de ese hombre que ahora tenía en frente, y cuando se disponía a avanzar, a superarlo, se aparecía como si nada y le hacía temblar el mundo. No era justo.

—Me extrañabas, ¡já! Y pensar que no podías ni siquiera decir bien mi nombre.— exclamó presa de los nervios, intentando aligerar el ambiente tan espeso que se había formado. No quería volver a caer, no quería ilusionarse con uno de sus juegos, por eso prefirió actuar naturalmente, como si esa noche nunca hubiese sido, como si su corazón no estuviese latiendo desbocado, como si él no fuera el padre del bebé que estaba esperando.

Ban se extrañó de su actitud. Pensó que ella reaccionaría de otra manera, pero no pareció captar su indirecto mensaje y en cambio le habló con camaradería, sin darle tanta importancia al asunto, como si lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos era algo que no fuera digno de considerar.

¿Acaso le había olvidado?

—Siempre lo supe perfectamente, pero me parecía más divertido decirte Perico y ver cómo te molestabas.— decidió seguirle la corriente hasta ver a dónde llegaban, aunque sus palabras estaban plagadas de verdad.

—Al menos serví de algo y te divertí mientras pude.— se rió ella sin aparente interés y se puso a limpiar unos vasos. A Ban no le gustaba el curso que estaba tomando todo eso, así que decidió pararlo en seco.

—¿A qué hora sales?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Vendré a buscarte, así podremos hablar mejor.

—No puedo, Ban, yo...

—No te estoy preguntando.— se puso de pie y se fue alejando hacia la puerta—Nos vemos en la noche, Jericho.

Se sentía como un mar de nervios. Ban dijo que se verían en la noche, aún sin saber su hora de salida, pero eso no evitaba que estuviese nerviosa. El novio de Guila vendría por ella como todas las noches -como encargo de su amiga- y no quería tener una situación incómoda. Encima tendría que ocultarse el vientre poniéndose una capa, habiendo tanto calor incluso en las noches.

—Ya te puedes ir, Jericho.—le avisó su jefa. Se le revolvió el estómago, ojalá lo que habló con él Zorro fuese una broma y no estuviese ahí por ella sino porque simplemente iba de paso. Rogaba a los dioses que fuese así.

Salió cubierta con la capa larga y se encontró con Lían, el novio de Guila. Saludándose con cortesía comenzaron a avanzar, hablando de nimiedades y riendo a ratos. En su interior, Jericho se iba sintiendo aliviada al convencerse de que el Pecado sólo había estado tomándole el pelo, aunque aquello le doliera un poco.

—Jericho.— la voz fuerte de Ban la hizo soltar una maldición. Le miraba de una manera extraña, como entre enojada y decepcionada. No sabía qué pensar.—Te dije que iría por ti.

—¿Quién es él?—preguntó Lían con cautela.

La ex candidata a Caballero Sacro quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Conocía a Ban y lo insistente que era, no le dejaría ir sin él, además, no quería alargar el encuentro entre ellos y aclarar cosas que no estaba dispuesta.

—Es un viejo conocido. No te preocupes, conversaremos un rato y después me iré a la casa, ¿bien? Puedes irte sin mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, de verdad no te preocupes.

El chico se fue y Jericho avanzó hasta Ban, rehuyendo de su mirada, que parecía querer fulminarla con su insistencia. Comenzaron a caminar en total silencio.

Ban sentía el pecho arder. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Temía preguntar pero también sentía una curiosidad que le picaba en todo el ser. ¿Acaso era su pareja? ¿Ya no sentía nada por él? ¿Qué mierda haría con todo lo que sentía por ella?

—¿Quieres detenerte aquí un rato?—le preguntó Jericho apuntando a un tranquilo parque de juegos infantiles, que tenía una laguna en el centro y la luna reflejada en su superficie. Asintió, quería alargar su tiempo con ella, no sabía si sería la última vez. Cuando se sentaron en una banca, lo hizo más cercano de lo normal y se sintió bien sentirla tan cerca, como aquella noche húmeda junto al fuego, contra la pared y en el piso de tierra. Sus pensamientos se estaban desviando a lo peligroso cuando ella lo devolvió a la realidad con su voz.

—¿Y cómo están todos en el Boar Hat? Seguro felices por su victoria.— pronunció ella y le pareció muy linda intentando hacer conversación.

—Están vueltos locos, es una constante parranda. Elizabeth y el Capitán al fin están juntos, al igual que King y Diane. Todos en parejitas y demasiado melosos, me enfermaban.—contó con una sonrisa, su grupo de amigos siempre le hacía sentir ligero.

—Pero sí tú eres igual de meloso...Ya sabes, con Elaine.—bromeó ella con una risa entrecortada, no creyéndose ni su propio chiste. Evitó mirar a Ban y en cambio abrazó su barriga por debajo de la capa.

Aquel comentario lo pilló volando bajo, pues dejaba a interpretar muchas cosas. Primero, Jericho pensaba que aún estaba emparejado con Elaine, lo que significaba que no creía lo de haber ido a verla con otras intenciones. Segundo, ella sí recordaba aquella noche, pero sentía incomodidad al asumir que él seguía en relación, totalmente enamorado, por lo que evitaba el tema, quizás para no hacerle sentir que lo hostigaría con esa experiencia compartida, la que probablemente pensaba, para él, no significó nada.

Esas conjeturas lo hicieron sentir como basura.

Seguramente Jericho debió haberla pasado realmente mal, todo a causa de él. Ella lo adoraba, pero él amaba a otra, se lo restregó en la cara prácticamente todo lo que duró el viaje y aún así ella nunca lo abandonó, se conformó con permanecer a su lado. Después pasó esa noche, oh, la noche donde compartieron el momento, la existencia, donde encajaron a la perfección y fueron uno, juntos. Esa noche había sido tan especial, pero aún así él, en su obstinada ceguera no quiso verlo, se negó a que algo tan bueno no proviniese de su predeterminada amada y renegó de ello, rompiendo el corazón de Jericho adrede. Después de eso revivió Elaine, Dios, la besó con tanta efusividad en frente suyo, la quebró a conciencia y no le importó, estaba convencido de las cosas que eran para él y no quería que Jericho fuera una de ellas. Incluso después de eso, les salvó la vida a los dos, cargó con sus sentimientos egoístas en su espalda y cuando terminó de salvarlo, volvió a estar en segundo plano, siendo un personaje secundario que no tiene historia propia.

—Jericho...—¿Qué le decía? ¿Cómo, después de despreciarla tanto, podría convencerla de que su fortaleza y constancia de personaje secundario le habían enamorado y cavado hasta lo más profundo de su ser?—Yo no estoy con Elaine, ella se fue, para siempre.

La naturaleza dolida de ella hizo que de su cabeza saltara la conclusión más terrible que pudiese imaginar. Ban la había buscado para reemplazar a Elaine. Sí, mierda, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. La vez que estuvieron juntos fue porque, según Jericho, él extrañaba demasiado a el hada, y tuvo la suerte -o desdicha- de ser el reemplazo de la mujercita. Eso fue lo que concluyó después de darle vueltas al tema todos esos meses, y lo comprobaba, pues ahora que su hada no estaba más, venía a buscarla a ella para no sentirse solo. Se sintió marchita, utilizada, sin valor. ¿Tan poca cosa era? ¿Sólo servía para consolarlo? Sintió un revoltijo de pena y rabia y no intentó ocultarlo cuando escupió con resentimiento:

—Entonces has venido conmigo porque te sientes solo.

Se la jugó diciendo eso, pues él podría salir con el comentario de que ni siquiera tenía ese tipo de intenciones con ella y eso destrozaría el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Siguió mirando hacia el lago, con el rostro tenso y los ojos nublados, intentado aplacar la fúrica tristeza que buscaba apoderarse de su interior.

—¿Qué? No ha sido por eso.— Ban pareció ofendido por la aseveración— Ya te lo dije, vine porque te extrañaba.

—No finjas, siempre fui una molestia para ti. Es un gran logro haber logrado que me vieras como a una hermana pequeña.

—Sí, pero eso fue antes de...—calló por unos segundos, contemplando si era ese el momento para confesar sus sentimientos. Decidido, se puso de pie -trayéndola consigo- y mirándola a los ojos, declaró—Eso fue antes de estar y ser contigo esa noche.

Los irises miel de Jericho temblaron y su pupila se expandió al oír la declaración, creyendo que eso no podría ser verdad y que era otra de sus fantasías, un agridulce sueño que le remecería al despertar. Más no fue así, Ban no se evaporó ni se marchó, siguió ahí, frente a ella, inamovible, mirándole seriamente con sus ojos carmín y emanado su presencia grande y tibia, demostrando que era real y que seguía allí.

—¿Q-qué hay con esa noche?—sus mejillas se acaloraron y desvió la mirada, nerviosa y aún incrédula, con su inseguridad haciéndole creer que todo aquello era una mala interpretación suya y que pronto, todo se desvanecería en una ilusión. Se abrumó cuando él dio un paso más cerca y su aroma embriagó sus sentidos. Se sentía bastante real.

—Jericho, desde que estuvimos, no, desde que fuimos juntos esa noche—sonrió— no pude volver a ser yo mismo. Me sentía incompleto, vacío, Elaine ya no me hacía sentir vivo y yo soñaba en las noches con algo que me hacía feliz pero que en las mañanas no podía recordar. No pude volver a tocarla.—acarició su mejilla con ternura— No pude volver a mirarla.— sus ojos conectados mantenían ambos corazones latiendo desenfrenados—No pude volver a besarla...—acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios, aspirando su perfume con esencia a fresas y temblando al reconocerlo— Porque yo me había quedado esa noche, contigo. Y quiero quedarme toda la vida así, vivo, siendo junto a ti.

Jericho alzó su cabeza, haciendo que sus narices se frotaran, agarró entre sus manos la chaqueta del bandido, apoyó su peso en el pecho de él y cuando Ban sintió que se iba a poner de puntitas, enredó sus fuertes brazos en la cintura femenina y la alzó para besarla. Sus labios se apretaron deliciosamente -oh, sabían a gloria- y se sintió extasiado cuando ella atrapó su labio superior entre los suyos, succionando con ansia y ternura. Ban adentró su lengua en la boca de ella y la llenó entera, bailando en la bruma del placer y la felicidad que sentía al tenerla en sus brazos, sintiéndose tan bien estando junto a ella. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo, bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas y acomodándola contra su cuerpo, cuando una sensación anormal desvió su atención y lo hizo acabar el mágico momento.

Jericho, todavía abrumada por los acontecimientos, no pudo reaccionar cuando de un momento a otro Ban la soltó y le quitó la capa de encima. Sus ojos rosados estaban tensos, fijos en un punto exacto de su cuerpo. Su estómago.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No sabía cómo las cosas habían acabado así. Todo se volcó en menos de un día, sus planes se fueron a la basura y la vida insustancial que llevaba parecía lejana con la realidad que ahora afrontaba. No supo cómo logró responder.

—Sí...

—¿Cuántos meses tienes?—Ban no desviaba la vista de su pequeño vientre.

—No es tuyo.—mintió. ¿Por qué carajos lo hizo? No sabía, le ganaron los nervios, la inseguridad que no la dejó dormir por meses se adueñó de ella con rapidez, y aunque el padre de su hijo le acababa de confesar su amor, ella aún creía que por cualquier mínimo detalle volvería a ser menospreciada. No quería pasar por eso otra vez.

—Jericho, que cuántos meses tienes.—pronunció las palabras pausado pero con fiereza, su cuerpo rígido y su pulso latiendo en su sien.

—Tres meses.—mentira, tenía cuatro, los mismos que habían pasado desde su primer y último encuentro, pero no quería que él supiera eso. Además, su contextura hacía que su barriga fuera más pequeña de lo que debería. Los ojos de Ban se inyectaron en sangre y su voz salió gutural.

—¿Estás con alguien? ¿Quién es el papá? ¿Es el sujeto de hace un rato? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡Basta! ¿Qué es este interrogatorio?—Jericho le quitó la capa con brusquedad— No tengo por qué responder esas preguntas. Mejor vete, Ban, estoy segura que estás confundido y como verás, no estoy para andar jugando otra vez, tengo a alguien por quien velar...Adiós.

Estaba tan ofuscado que ni se fijó cuando ella se marchó. Sentía miles de cosas, confusión, ira, malestar, pero por sobretodo, una chispa de expectación. Algo no cuadraba, pues ese beso que compartieron fue correspondido, estuvo cargado de sentimientos y pasión por ambas partes y él lo sintió, Jericho aún lo amaba, su respuesta lo demostró. Si ella lo seguía amando de tal manera era inconcebible que estuviera ahora con otro, y peor, que hubiesen concebido un hijo. Otras mujeres podrían hacerlo, engañar a sus corazones, pero Jericho no, ella no lo haría, pues sus sentires eran puros y su sinceridad transparente no le permitiría engañar a su corazón cuando aún lo amaba a él. Ban la conocía muy bien.

Eso significaba que quizás no estaba todo perdido, tan sólo habían un par de temas que se debían aclarar.

Y quizás, después de todo, ya nunca más volvería a estar solo.

* * *

Jericho se permitió llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacía, desde antes que ese espíritu estoico tomara posesión suya y le quitara las ganas de todo, hasta de sentir. Fue con su amiga incondicional, Guila, y se desgarró en llanto sobre su falda, expulsando todo el dolor, temor e inseguridad que la habían estado carcomiendo desde que conoció al ladrón de su corazón. Estaba por terminar de romperse, sufriendo un shock por los últimos acontecimientos; el reencuentro, la confesión, la revelación...Había sido demasiado. Quería perder la batalla, dejar de sufrir por aquel amor no correspondido que sólo penas le había obsequiado, renacer, purificarse, pero esas penas le pasaron factura y la convirtieron en una víctima de sí misma, en la poca fe que se tenía, en los miles de temores que la atormentaban antes de dormir, estaban tomando el control de ella. Y no tenía idea de qué hacer, tan sólo podía llorar.

Guila la consoló hasta que su llanto se convirtió en un hipido silencioso. Cuando eso sucedió, la dirigió hacia su habitación y la arrulló entre sus brazos, acariciándole su pelo y vientre hasta que cayó rendida ante el cansancio. La espadachín de pelo negro sonrió con ternura, estaba convencida, ahora que su amiga había expulsado todo su dolor se había purificado y vaciado, ya no quedaba nada dentro suyo sino sus gentiles sentimientos y un bebé.

Y estaba segura de que era su momento para renacer.

* * *

—¡Ban! Has vuelto muy pronto.— comentó Meliodas con su habitual tono amigable cuando vio a su amigo entrar al bar. Venía con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, prueba de que algo que lo contrariaba. Cuando se sentó en la barra le sirvió una jarra entera de cerveza— Es de Barnia, la mejor de todas...¿Y qué pasó con Jericho?

—¿Cómo sabes que fui por ella?

—Wow, ¿fuiste "por ella"? Eso es otro nivel.

—No me jodas, Dancho.

—No pensé que fueras a soltarlo tan rápido, eso es todo.

—Ya no tengo porqué mentir. He ido por Jericho, estoy enamorado de ella.—soltó con su voz habitual pero cargada de matices diferentes. Meliodas lo observaba con algo parecido al orgullo.

—Vaya, eso es una buena razón para celebrar. ¿Por qué no estás feliz entonces?

—Está embarazada.

—Sate sate sate, ¿y no quieres hacerte cargo del niño?

—No seas imbécil. Yo... Ella dijo que no era mío.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces?— preguntó Meliodas con inocencia, aunque no era real ya que todas sus preguntas iban enfocadas a sacar la gran respuesta que su amigo necesitaba.

—Le hice mucho daño, Capitán, demasiado. Ella no creyó en mí, incluso después de que le declaré mis sentimientos, siguió diciendo que sólo la busqué porque Elaine ya no está. Y no sé cómo hacérselo ver, no sé cómo convencerla de que realmente me enamoré de ella, de esas cosas suyas que desprecia. Yo las quiero todas, las deseo, me corresponden. ¿Por qué no me deja quererla como se merece?

Ban alzó su mirada con realización y se topó con los alegres ojos verdes de su amigo y capitán, ahí estaba su respuesta, él mismo se la dio. Meliodas soltó una risita cómplice y Ban se sintió afortunado de tener un amigo como él.

—Ella no te puede prohibir que la quieras, tú sólo hazlo y el amor hará el resto. Te lo aseguro, Ban, ha llegado tu momento de comenzar a vivir otra vez.

* * *

No se esperaba volver a verlo nunca más si era sincera. Incluso con su corazón enamorado, contaba con que él no volviera. Pero ahí estaba, a su lado, molestándola mientras andaba por el mercado.

La vueltas del destino eran una ironía.

—Entonces, ¿pretendes ser madre soltera?

—¿Por qué carajos me estás siguiendo?

—Porque quiero.—respondió con simpleza, caminando bien pegado a Jericho.

Recorrieron el lugar comprando diferentes víveres para la casa de la mujer. Se alegraba de que su sueldo fuese suficiente para poder cubrir sus gastos sin necesidad de usar el dinero que dejó Gustaf. Pensar en su hermano la hizo sonreír, seguramente estaría orgulloso de ella, o demasiado furioso y sobreprotector. Cuando iban ya de vuelta a casa, pasaron fuera de una tienda donde vendían artículos y ropa para niños y bebés. Ambos se quedaron mirando la locación, ensimismados, hasta que Jericho corrió la vista y continuó con el trayecto. Ban tardó un poco en alcanzarla, pues sus emociones aún estaban con el hecho de que su mujer -ya lo fue y pronto lo sería otra vez, así que era lo mismo- estaba embarazada. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que ella se proponía a echarlo, así que la obvió y se metió dentro de la casa antes de que lo despachara. Depositó las canastas y bolsas sobre la mesa y volteándose hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante, se quitó la chaqueta.

—¿Dónde está el delantal?—preguntó aguantando la risa. Jericho estaba rojísima.

—¡¿Por qué te desvistes, animal?!

—Hoy cocinaré yo. Mejor ve a ponerte algo más cómodo y te refrescas, hace mucho calor.

—Eres un descarado.—la chica se marchó bufando, dándole miradas de reojo al torso del pecado antes de irse. Él suspiró como un total enamorado y se dirigió a su labor, decidido a demostrarle a la chica todo su amor con uno de sus mejores talentos, la cocina.

Jericho, como jamás pensó que él volvería, jamás pensó tampoco que se quedaría. Simplemente se quedó ahí con ella, incluso si alguna vez se fue, al poco tiempo volvió. No la dejó nunca más sola. Aquel primer día pensó que realmente sólo estaba aburrido y buscaba fastidiarla, pero al llegar la noche no se marchó, sino que le informó -remárquese que le informó- que desde ahora viviría con ella, pues no era necesario estar conviviendo con los demás pecados capitales, además de que todos estando emparejados eran un fastidio. Con esa barata excusa, se instaló en su casa y desde hace dos meses vivía allí, siendo su indeseado compañero en todas sus actividades. Cuando iba a trabajar, la iba a dejar, cuando su jornada terminaba, la iba a buscar, y cuando tenía días libres se la pasaban juntos, pues él se había convertido en su sombra. Todo el mundo asumió que eran pareja, pero la verdad era que desde el beso no habían tenido ningún otro acercamiento íntimo, algo que la aliviaba pero a la vez preocupaba. Se arrancaba los pelos para evitar pensar.

Hasta ese día.

El otoño había llegado imitando al invierno, las temperaturas eran tan bajas que los lagos se estaban congelando y la vida enérgica de la ciudad se veía encapsulada por el frío. Aquella ocasión se veía venir una simple llovizna nocturna, pero esta evolucionó hasta convertirse en una tormenta de nieve. Todos quedarían recluidos en sus hogares hasta que la nieve cediese un poco y pudiesen desatrancar las puertas. Jericho se golpeó la frente contra la madera, no quería pasar todo un día encerrada con Ban en su casa, era peligroso para ella en todos los sentidos.

—No hagas eso, le puede doler al bebé.

Observó a su inoportuno inquilino cubierto en una piel de oso prendiendo la chimenea. Era bastante extraña su actitud hacia su hijo en gestación. Cuando se enteró lució abrumado y en cambio ahora lo tomaba con mucha naturalidad, siempre velando por su condición y manteniendo un interés cercano hacia la criatura. Nunca le volvió a preguntar sobre quién era el papá y eso se le hacía condenadamente extraño, pues Ban era la persona más curiosa e insaciable que conocía.

—No seas ridículo.— respondió con desgana, quitándose a regañadientes su uniforme de trabajo. Quedó vestida con un largo sweater de lana gruesa y unos calcetines del mismo material, cubriéndose con una manta que tenía en la sala y sentándose en el piso frente al fuego. Ban terminó de lanzar un par de ramas a la chimenea y se recostó en el sillón, mirando en dirección a ella, sintiendo una sensación de deja vu al mirarla ahí en el piso, con sus hermosos ojos mieles perdidos en cualquier otro lugar mientras era bañada por el resplandor del ardiente fuego.

Su pecho se estrujó y un pálpito general lo removió. Su amor por ella se manifestaba.

De pronto la mujer pareció volver a la realidad, pues sus ojos se expandieron y llevó una mano a su vientre, aguantando el aire. El pecado se alarmó.

—¿Qué sucede, Jericho?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella respondiera.—Lo sentí moverse, el bebé se movió.

Ban se precipitó al suelo y con rapidez se colocó a su lado. Ni siquiera lo meditó cuando su grande mano ya estaba cubriendo el vientre de la chica de cabellos lilas. Ella, conmocionada por la acción y el tacto, sólo atinó a mirarlo y a posar su pequeña mano sobre la masculina. El bebé se volvió a mover y ambos con sus manos conectadas lograron sentirlo. Jericho sonrió conmovida y Ban soltó una risita franca, mientras sus ojos se ponían brillantes y su labios se ensanchaban cada vez más en una gran sonrisa.

—Jeje, no puedo creerlo, joder...

La mirada del hombre viajó desde sus manos unidas hasta los ojos de ella. La espadachín se sintió intimidada por esa intensa mirada e intentó quitar su mano, pero Ban no la dejó y la atrapó con la suya propia. Era una pose llena de ternura, ambos, con las manos entrelazadas sobre un vientre y cobijados por el calor del fuego. Ban se aproximó a Jericho y con suavidad besó sus labios. Ella respondió después de unos segundos con algo que él comprendió como temor e inseguridad. Temor a que no fuera lo correcto, inseguridad de que todo fuera un sueño.

Era su momento de demostrarle que ellos dos se correspondían.

Sus labios se rozaban ansiosos en una danza íntima, sus lenguas se buscaban sin hallarse -lento, pero seguro- y sus manos se tocaban sin tocarse, expectantes a lo que aún no comenzaba. Ban instó a que ella se arrimase a su cuerpo y con reticencia lo hizo, amoldando sus figuras en un rompecabezas predilecto. No dejaban de besarse, Ban apoyado en el borde del sofá le sobaba la espalda por sobre el chaleco y con su otra mano acariciaba su crecido cabello lila, casi adorándola con sus afectos. Ella en cambio se encontraba abrumada por cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, en la forma en que él la trataba, en lo dulces que eran todos sus movimientos, era algo maravilloso y surreal, no quería detenerse a pensar y arruinarlo.

Ban se sentía en otro plano de la realidad. El todo eran sólo ellos, el roce de sus ropas y bocas, sus respiraciones llenando el espacio, el crepitar de la madera y la nieve generando un silencioso desastre. Decidió que ese conjunto de sonidos se volvería su pieza musical preferida, los suspiros de Jericho eran la armonía que dirigiría aquella obra maestra. Sintiéndose amado por la manera dulce en que las manitos afiebradas de ella le acariciaban la anchura de sus hombros, decidió proseguir con su adoración y comenzó a rozar su nariz por toda la piel de ella, acariciando y aspirando su aroma a cabaña y fresas con chocolate. La estrechó en un abrazo y hundió la nariz en su cuello, besándola con suavidad y deleite por probar su piel, no queriendo marcarla, sino queriendo grabar su sabor en su memoria, teniéndola tan cerca que así sus esencias se mezclarían y harían una. Mientras él estaba en eso, ella, a pasos temerosos, comenzó a frotarse lentamente contra él. Ban detuvo su actuar y se quedó estático unos segundos, procesando la oleada de placer que aquello le provocó. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Lo removió una poderosa necesidad de tomar el control y liberar esa sed de placer, pero concienzudamente se detuvo, recordando cómo no hace mucho tiempo y en una situación similar, comenzó con toda esa historia, pero con el pie equivocado.

Exhaló, lo haría bien esta vez.

Con paciencia pero ansias, tomó el cuerpo de Jericho entre sus brazos y la depositó en el sillón de manera suave. Se veía tan bella con los labios entreabiertos, el sweater arrugado y las mejillas sonrosadas. Invadido por la ternura le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el rostro, antes de bajar la mano desde su cintura hasta sus muslos y de ahí acercarse hacia la zona más íntima de la mujer. Ella se sonrojó más violentamente cuando notó sus intenciones, pero aun tapándose la boca con el puño y toda avergonzada, no dudó en recogerse la parte más larga del chaleco y subirlo hasta su cintura, abriendo ligeramente las piernas y mirando con atención a Ban. El Pecado de la Codicia sonrió feliz al verla tan dispuesta, así que sin más preámbulos, acercó su dedo pulgar a aquel botoncito y lo oprimió. Jericho ahogó un gemido. El alto hombre de cabello blanco acomodó su cuerpo sobre el resto de sofá y volvió a mover su dedo, haciendo movimientos circulares y apretando más profundo de vez en cuando. La chica se mordía los labios, extasiada, y apretaba con sus manos las almohadas, queriendo expresar de algún modo su placer. Ban optó por no seguir con el tradicional juego de los dedos y en cambio acercó su cabeza a la zona, abriendo camino con sus manos y mirando directamente a Jericho antes de introducir su lengua en ella. La muchacha en reacción apretó la cabeza de su amado entre sus piernas y profirió un gemido de puro placer, llevando sus manos instintivamente al cabello de él, tirando ligeramente. Ban la abrazaba por el borde de los glúteos mientras exploraba con su boca aquel lugar húmedo y cálido que le comenzaba a gustar, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en las miles de expresiones que su amante hacía. Todo aquello estaba bien, pensó complacido, estaba realmente bien ahora sí pues sus almas se enlazaban y sus acciones expresaban amor por cada poro. Por fin se habían encontrado.

Jericho se comenzó a retorcer y sus piernas apretaban sin clemencia a su adorador. Ban seguía moviendo su lengua, probando cada rincón de ella, pero al parecer la estaba llevando al límite, por lo que pensó en cómo debería terminar aquello. Dudó un momento, no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera o que fuera egoísta para su puro deleite pero si ella no le decía tenía pocas maneras de averiguar qué era lo que deseaba. Se estaba devanando los sesos por una solución cuando ella le alzó el rostro entre sus manos y lo hizo enderezarse. Ban la observaba curioso y expectante.

—Puedo...?— hizo amago de ubicarse sobre él y la comprendió inmediatamente, no tardando en asentir de acuerdo. Ella, medio temblorosa y ansiosa, le desabrochó los pantalones y le quitó la piel de oso, sacándose el caluroso chaleco de lana que ya estaba cubierto de sudor. Se aproximó al cuerpo de Ban y se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas, tomando entre sus manos el miembro palpitante de él y dirigiéndolo hacia su ya lista entrada. Antes de lograr su cometido, Ban la frenó.

—¿Está bien...—su respiración agitada le impedía hablar con normalidad— para el bebé?

Jericho tuvo el impulso de reír. Incluso en un momento así él era considerado con su hijo.

—Está bien...Todo está bien ahora.

La conversación acabó y Jericho, decidida, orientó el miembro de Ban a la zona. Cuando la llenó, aguantó unos instantes el aliento, en absoluta quietud, mientras que todo el cuerpo de Ban estaba rígido por la sensación de estar siendo apretado por su interior. No hizo más que solo abrazarla, diciéndole así que la apoyaba en todo lo que quisiese, que estaba a su entera disposición. Así, Jericho comenzó a moverse, primero hacia adelante y hacia atrás, luego en movimientos circulares y final, de arriba a abajo, dando certeras estocadas y combinándolos a ellos en una pura existencia. A ambos se les humedecieron los ojos, los gruñidos de Jericho se entremezclaban con sollozos y Ban no hacía más que esconderse en el hueco de su cuello y estrechar más sus cuerpos, embriagado con todos esos sentimientos que iban explotando como fuegos artificiales. La unión se desarrolló perfectamente hasta que ambos se convirtieron en pirotecnia y explotaron en el estrellado cielo, entrelazados, rosa y miel, brillando sobre la superficie de un lago congelado y el piso lodoso de una habitación de hostal. Ban le repitió variadas veces que la amaba, _"te amo, de verdad te amo"_, y Jericho lloraba mientras respondía _"lo sé, realmente lo sé"_. Durmieron juntos bajo la piel de oso, el fuego se extinguió y la nieve se derritió.

El invierno llegó, una niña nació y aún eran uno.

Después de todo, siguieron siendo juntos aún cuando se separaron, un solo ser. Y no era más él fuimos, o la maldita e insustancial vida que era existir sin el otro, sino que todo estaba bien, porque se dañaron y se sanaron, porque crecieron y se encontraron, porque fueron y seguían siendo.

Y tal vez, muy probablemente, porque eran lo que correspondía.

* * *

**Quisiera comentar algunas cosas respecto a esta historia. Primero, quiero confesar que es un revoltijo de inspiración literaria. Cuando leí "Insustancialidad" y noté que estaba de alguna manera conectada con "Fuimos", me dio como una cachetada de amor e inspiración, fue todo muy vertiginoso, me puse de cabeza a escribir y las ideas afloraron sin control alguno, algo bastante raro en mí, ya que soy bastante metódica organizando mis ideas. Fue mágico, el arte me movió, hace tiempo no escribía tanto y tan de corrido, así que María Luisa (Marilú *-*) esta va por y para ti.**

**Segundo, me causa bastante gracia porque yo NUNCA JAMÁS he embarazado o he pretendido embarazar a algún personaje, la pura idea me daba escalofríos. xD No me gustaba la temática, y aunque escribo casi puro romance, no soy la más romántica, así que están leyendo la contradicción máxima en todo su esplendor. Para que vean lo que logra una buena historia en tu manera de ver las cosas.**

**Ya no doy más cháchara, espero que les haya gustado. Agradecería mucho que me dejaran un comentario y me dijeran si les gustaría que siga escribiendo sobre estos dos, que la verdad me fascinan. Un gran abrazo cariñoso.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
